


星芒节快乐，黑白魔先生

by DiscoInSpace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoInSpace/pseuds/DiscoInSpace
Summary: 总而言之，黑魔法师和白魔法师决定在星芒节这天向大家宣布退休了。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	星芒节快乐，黑白魔先生

在星芒节的聚会餐桌上，黑魔和白魔向众人宣布，他们决定结束冒险生涯了。

这场宣布来得有些晚。他们早就不年轻了，白魔和黑魔，一个五十岁，一个四十八岁。自他们相识起，森林里最大的冬青树又长出了三十一个年轮，家里的黄铜餐具换了四回；白魔正在使用第五根法杖，黑魔一共敲碎了三千八百四十六个咏速魔晶石。他们一起度过了二十九个冬天。格里达尼亚和乌尔达哈的雪一年又一年地落在他们的头顶，终于在去年把他们的几簇发丝染成了漂亮的银白色。

发现对方长出白发的那天，白魔正躺在被窝里。他把黑魔脑袋上那些躲在黑发中的白发挑出来，捻在指间，将它们搓成一股又揉开。他湿暖的呼吸爱抚着黑魔的后颈。他问黑魔，要不要把白头发拔掉。被提问的魔法师像只困倦的长须豹一样慢吞吞地掀一掀沉重的眼皮，翻过身，拉住了白魔来不及藏回去的手。他睡得迟钝又幸福，朦朦胧胧地把自己在枕芯里熨得温热的脸颊塞进对方的掌心里，就这样把这个问题搪塞了过去。

在今年星五月的某个清晨，白魔看着在另一块枕头上睡得像一罐枫糖浆般黏稠又甜蜜的黑魔，发现去年刚从他发顶生长出来的白色藤蔓，在今年缠染了半头黑发。临近五十，飞逝的岁月不再如浪子般潇洒，死去了便豪迈地将烧成灰烬的尸骨扬撒在虚无之中；它开始于种种人与物的身上寻找坟墓，让人们用白发和皱纹为它书写墓志铭，用回忆祭奠它。

白魔一直等到黑魔从睡眠中睁开眼。他问黑魔：你愿意继续和我在一起，只是不再过冒险者的生活吗？黑魔回以他沉默的注视，而后，点了点头。

黑魔会同意，可能和今年年初白魔生了一场大病有关。大概是在年轻时参与过太多冒险，对体内以太的过度消耗终于显出了弊病，白魔在开春时病倒了。常年照顾人的医者终于成了病人，战斗时冷静沉着却时常妄顾自身安危的魔法使却少见地承担起了看护者的责任。白魔病得不轻，治疗魔法在个体身上用得多了也会有抗性。部队里的学者和占星轮流来看望白魔。他们告诉黑魔，虽然症状比较激烈，但实际上白魔的病情并不严重，只是囿于身体条件与抗性的原因，治疗魔法对疾病的作用被弱化，痊愈速度也不再像年轻时那么迅速了。黑魔回到嘴唇苍白的白魔身边，告诉了他这件事。白魔沉吟片刻，而后从被褥里伸出手，拉了拉黑魔的衣角。他问黑魔，那是不是今年不能一起去踏青了呀？语气中不无惋惜。黑魔把他的手重新塞回被窝里，捏了捏他的掌心。他说，别担心，只要好好养病，春天结束前，他们一定还有机会一起欣赏春日盛景的。

春天开始一点点盛开，日渐变得成熟起来，而白魔却依然躺在家中病榻上，无法起身。晚春的某天，黑魔忽然问他还想不想踏青。白魔试着动一动手脚，然后遗憾地摇了摇头。他有些愧疚地说，要不你去吧，每天都麻烦你照顾我，都没能好好享受这个春天。黑魔沿着白魔出神的目光望向窗外。春就像乘着飞空艇在大陆各地巡回演出的剧团，每年只来一次，绝无任何差池能搅乱它的世界巡演计划。一墙之外的春光明媚又和煦，莺燕在枝头啼啭，河水汩汩流淌在石涧中，他们在花园里栽种的月季和马蹄莲绽着浅浅的淡蓝色。黑魔没有说话。他吻了吻白魔的脸颊，问他要不要近一些看看春天。白魔点点头，说好。那明天吧，黑魔摸了摸他的脑袋。

第二天，当白魔醒来时，他发现枕边铺满了鲜花。不仅如此，被褥上、床柜边，甚至是地板上，都缀上了各色不同品种的花，仿佛一夜之间，千万繁花被吹入屋内，就连地下沉眠的春芽也不约而同地决定要从木板的罅隙间抽出纤细的瓣蕊来。房间被春天挤得满满当当，黑魔倚在门框边，黑眼圈在熹微晨光下非常分明。他疲倦地笑了笑，问白魔今年的春天怎么样。

白魔不知该幸福地掉眼泪还是心疼地苦笑一下比较好。和这个填满花枝的房间一样，他觉得自己的心也被塞得满满当当的。

在白魔痊愈后，他们聘请了一个室内造景师，赶在花朵凋谢前把它们用魔法凝冻起来。春天就这样被留了下来，不再流浪于世界各地。它有了一个家，永不衰褪的姹紫嫣红里多了蜂蜜蛋糕和苹果汁的香甜气息。

今年的星芒节又快到了。

在星芒节前的一个星期，黑白魔接到了部队的通知，说今年要在节日的发源地伊修加德举办聚会，这意味着又到了一年一度准备节日赠礼的时候。去年，白魔给每个人——一共大概十来个——织了一条围巾，黑魔为此抱怨了不少。今年，他们决定利用这个星期，做一个巨大的城堡蛋糕作为礼物，并带上好酒佳酿去参加聚餐。

他们在市场上采购奶油和巧克力棒，又买来黄桃、罗兰莓和血红奇异果。他们手牵手走在挂满彩灯和花环的旧街市场上，手臂紧贴，仿佛要把对方嵌进自己的身体里似的。他们对每一个熟悉的居民点头致意，祝他们星芒节快乐。素材商人愉快地接受了祝福，额外赠送了他们几根缎带，和一个槲寄生挂饰——每年星芒节，素材商人都会给他们送一支槲寄生。黑魔礼貌地收下了；然而年复一年，白魔却仍在为此感到羞赧。

沿着星芒节集市的街道，冬夜的北风从重重人潮之中逶迤而过，匆忙赶往南方。白魔的怀里搂着几支新买来的利姆萨罗敏萨进口小麦酒，而黑魔则把一袋袋食材挽在左臂上，右手负责全心全意牵紧白魔的手，以免走散。回家的路途上，人群的河流向各自的归海，橘黄色的路灯下逐渐只剩下了两个人的影子。于是他们开始像孩子一样荡起手臂来，脚下却开始模仿大国防联军阅兵式上的行军步，厚底的毛绒靴子踏在盖了一层薄雪的地面上，嗒，嗒，咚。白魔的鼻头被冻得红红的，黑魔停下脚步，替他拉了拉围巾。或许是因为修习火、雷属性魔法的缘故，他的体温总是比白魔要高一点。他摘掉自己的手套，把掌心塞到白魔被围在织物中的脖子上，为他驱寒。白魔发出满足的喟叹，毫不客气地撞进黑魔温暖的怀里。他把鼻尖蹭在对方的肩窝里，嗅着薄荷清凉的香气，把黑魔圈在手臂里，在无人的街道中心扮演圣诞树。

黑魔问白魔，冷吗？白魔点点头。

那我们跑吧，黑魔说，看谁先到家，晚到的负责洗明天的碗。

这可不只是“明天的碗”，那还是“冬天的碗”啊！白魔想。他立马松开了环住黑魔的手臂。

准备，三，二，一。

倒计时结束，白魔冲了出去。

他迈开双腿，急促地奔跑起来。他好久好久没有奔跑过了。他跑得那么快，把路灯的光圈、赤裸的枝桠和雪上的脚印丢在了后头。年轻的时候，他从很多地方跑过，来得及或来不及；也见过很多人，记得住或记不住。那些经历和记忆都像光圈、树林和脚印一样，停在原地，目送他越跑越远。后来他放慢了脚步，有时回过头，远眺洒在彼方的片片绿色碎云，看着踩在小径上的脚印被软泥融化。

现在，他又再次奔跑起来，气喘吁吁，不顾一切——十五岁时，他奔向未来；五十岁时，他奔向过去。而黑魔始终落在他的身后，隔着一段不远不近的距离。

赛程即将结束，家门近在咫尺。

白魔奋力伸出手臂，要把象征胜利的门把擒在手里。

结果下一瞬间，他就被黑魔扑倒在了门前。倒下的一瞬间，白魔意识到，在众多静止的过去里，黑魔是唯一追上了他，变成了“现在”的存在。

他们抱作一团，掉进雪堆里。松软的白雪像陆上的浪花一般跃起，落在二人肩上。白魔看着支在自己身上的黑魔，咯咯笑出声来。用以太步可是犯规啊，白魔喘着气说，白雾从温暖的口腔里升起。

黑魔揽住对方，在雪地上打了个滚，把自己垫在白魔身下。也没说不让用啊，黑魔狡辩道。

白魔心安理得地把自己压在对方身上，闷闷地问，好吧，可明天谁洗碗呢？

星芒节的餐桌上摆满了各式各样的佳肴美饮，烤渡渡鸟、秧鸡烤肉、蜂蜜牛角面包、香杏果冻、伊修加德奶茶、莫尔斯。部队所有的新人和老人从五湖四海赶来，齐聚一堂。冒险者们在完成任务后，放纵自己享受一年之中难得的假期，闲下来的裁缝和铸甲匠们围在餐桌边享用美酒，几个姑娘讨论着新推出的星芒节限定服饰，叽叽喳喳像一群可爱的雏鸟。壁炉里的火焰在堆成塔状的木柴上噼啪舞动着，红绿色的彩带挂满了每一条横梁，巨大的玻璃吊灯上盛着一泓泓透亮的光。

黑魔和白魔甫一进门就受到了热烈欢迎。毕竟自从黑魔从部队房里搬出去以后，他们就鲜少能再见到他，以及不时造访黑魔房间的白魔了。与他们年龄相仿的骑士走上前来，给了他们两个符合礼仪的拥抱；步入中年依然风流的诗人分别握住他们的一只手，为他们吟咏了一段星芒节颂词；学者急急忙忙地带着她臭着脸的弟弟召唤——大概还在记恨黑魔在某次魔法竞赛中胜过了他——来为久未谋面的友人送上祝福（黑魔摆摆手，因为对召唤回了句“不必勉强自己，毕竟你就连在‘容忍讨厌的人’这一点上也比我略逊一筹”，险些被胖揍一顿）；宴会还没开始就喝多了的战士吐着酒气，戳着黑魔和白魔牵在一起的手哈哈大笑，问他们怎么这么粗心，竟然在手上绑了个死结，需不需要他帮忙给他们解开。

寒暄之后，人们围着长长的餐桌坐下，念了祷词，准备就餐。就在此时，黑魔站了起来。他用勺子敲了敲酒杯，宣布了他和白魔要结束冒险者生涯的消息。

曾经和他们一同参与过任务的部队成员们发出惋惜的声音，以后他们再也没机会把强大的黑魔和细心的白魔编入队伍了；部分早已退休的冒险者邀请他们一同尝试进行商业经营，合资在住宅区盘下一个店铺做些小生意；他们还很年轻的后辈赤魔听到消息的一瞬间就哭得一塌糊涂，泪眼朦胧，抱住白魔的腰祝他以后生活幸福，任凭黑魔怎么扒拉都摘不下来。

骑士问是谁拍板了这个决定。在众人惊诧的目光里，白魔指了指黑魔。诗人不无感叹地说，原来猛兽也终有不再露出利齿的一天。年轻人们开始起哄。诗人啧啧两声，自作主张地开始讲述二人年轻时的故事。

很久很久以前（“真是老土的开场白”，黑魔鄙夷道），以成功挑战种种魔物与高难度任务为荣的黑魔想要找一位能够时刻留意自己伤势的治疗者。他不怕死，但他厌恶会拖累他行动的伤口。

在某次讨伐后，受了伤的他在离开队伍不久后便倒在了路上。而捡到他、为他治疗的正是白魔。那时的白魔并不是一个成熟的治疗者，但在黑魔的生拉硬拽与威逼利诱之下，他决定尝试与他一同冒险。在不苟言笑的魔法师那严苛的要求下，白魔“被迫”（当事人着重再强调了一遍）成长为独当一面的治疗师。

偶尔，为了提高白魔的作战能力，黑魔会邀请他到自己的部队训练，晚上让他在自己的房间里留宿。日复一日，白魔渐渐变得强大起来，但是心思还是像以前那样细腻。在当时还有些自卑的白魔看来，在黑魔眼中，他只是一个攻略迷宫的搭档，一副实打实的治疗工具。只要能满足黑魔的要求，治疗者是他还是其他冒险者或许根本没有区别——他希望在黑魔的某个评价谱系中，自己处在某个极端上，能胜过其他任何人。这是一种自私的好胜心。白魔想，或许自己对友情的要求有些过于苛刻了。

这种心态愈演愈烈，从莫须有的比较中诞生的嫉妒让白魔不再能心安理得地待在黑魔的身边。他难以逃避彷如刻入魂灵中的自卑，与不知何以源起的妒火的烧灼。

于是，他决定离开。接下来的一年里，白魔辞别了黑魔，开始尝试到别处去冒险。他探访过无限城的迷宫，发掘出了新的魔法典籍；在某段时间里成了财团的临时雇工，协助研究有关魔大战的资料以及相关的遗产。他还去了一趟伊修加德，到阿德内尔占星台学了一阵子星象观测；甚至登上过利姆萨罗敏萨的船只，在海面上漂流了整整一个月。在那一年的大多数时间里，他忙得转不过弯，哪怕一粒沙的时间都无法分配给那个将探索世界的能力教授予他的黑魔。但当他独自照顾伤员，或一个人闲坐在星野之下时，黑魔却总会不合时宜地出现在他的脑海里。

白魔再见到黑魔是在乌尔达哈。

那天，他接到一份委托，请求他协助检测乌尔达哈的水源。结束工作后，他本想直接离开，乘坐当天的最后一班飞空艇返回格里达尼亚。但出于某种不可言喻的意志——可能是命运的直觉，也可能是母水晶的慈悲，又或是诺菲卡的恩典——总而言之，他留了下来。

沙漠地带的夜晚与白日是两个世界。白天时恨不得褪下一层皮，夜晚却必须得裹上外套，跑到酒馆去喝上三两杯酒暖暖身子才能安眠。白魔搓搓被冻得僵硬的手，推开了流沙屋的门。就在他推开门的一刹那，一具仿佛在酒桶里泡过三天的身躯便“咚”地撞进了他的怀里（“重得像具尸体似的！”白魔挥了挥拳头）。白魔手忙脚乱地扶好仍在他怀里跌跌撞撞挣扎不休的醉汉，越过对方的肩膀，向他背后怒目圆睁的拉拉菲尔族老板娘投去求助的目光。干练的矮个子女性上下打量着慌张的白魔，最后选择发布一条薪酬足够抵一顿好饭的委托，拜托白魔把醉客送回家。白魔无奈地同意了。他把醉汉扛进乌尔达哈的寒夜里走了，半途才想起来要问一问对方的住址。结果对方刚抬头，他就后悔接受这个委托了——撞进他怀里的正是他逃避已久的黑魔，而他现在连拒绝的机会都没有了。

白魔将阔别已久的黑魔拖回了他的部队房间，可刚一进门，就被黑魔按进了怀里。黑魔紧紧搂住肢体僵硬、精神紊乱的白魔，嘟囔着类似“这梦好真实”的话。白魔挣不开他的拥抱，只能放任自己挂在对方的肩头。白魔的心情十分一言难尽，心里缠绕的疑问也同样一言难尽。他挑挑拣拣，终于从一堆问题里择出了一个最简单的：你知道你抱着谁吗？令他出乎意料的是，黑魔竟然喊对了他的名字。他说，你不是白魔吗？虽然是我梦里的。哎，梦里的就好说了，我很想你。

白魔惊得瞪大一双碧眼，和笨重的黑魔一起滑坐在地板上，被迫耐心倾听平日里自大又寡言的黑魔把所有藏掖在心里的垃圾倾倒了一遍。这些被腌渍在心沼中的诉苦包括：新的搭档只重视自己的履历，而不顾队友的死活；部队房里的另一侧枕头落了灰，但因为晾晒特别麻烦，又不想拿去清洗；新入手的魔导典上的古文字太难辨认了，真不想翻译；以及，早知道在白魔走之前就向他告白了，等了一年了都没回来，不会就要这样孤独终老，与未竟的爱情和丢人的童贞葬在教堂的墓园里吧。

啊？什么？本以为自己只是对黑魔抱有极为深刻的友谊的白魔不可置信地喊道，你说什么？你说你喜欢我？还是那种喜欢？黑魔抬起头，呆滞地点了点。白魔又问，什么时候开始的啊？黑魔老实地回答，从醒来见你第一面起就喜欢你了，你的脸就是这么好看，当然人也不错，让我更喜欢你了。白魔五味杂陈地“啊”了一声，说感情你当初要训练我当你的搭档原来是早有所图。黑魔理所当然地“嗯”了一句，说对啊，不然我干嘛在一个屁都不懂的治疗师身上花心思，直接在布告栏上贴个招募不更省时间啊。

白魔把黑魔敲晕了。

那天晚上，白魔想了很多。

次日正午，在黑魔惊恐又羞恼的注视下，白魔顶着一张比仙女苹果还要红的脸，问已经回忆起昨夜事故的黑魔要不要换个合葬对象。

……总之，之后他们就在一起了。诗人弹下诗节乐章的最后一个音符，讲完了整个故事。白魔抗议不该每隔两三年就把这段旧事拿出来讲，黑魔则专注于欣赏恋人的窘迫。

宴会闹哄哄地穿过星芒闪烁的夜晚。人们敬酒，跳舞，交换礼物。城堡蛋糕被切成一块又一块，藏在蛋糕胚里的幸运金币磕到了赤魔的牙齿，一杯又一杯略带酸味的小麦酒温暖了胃袋，肥美饱满的烤渡渡鸟只剩下一副光溜溜的骨架。欢庆的气氛吸引了窗外孤独的寒风，从洞开的窗扉里，独自南下的北风自星夜中溜进明亮的厅堂，像一只活泼的狼犬幼崽一样在快乐的气息中翻滚，不时拨弄冬青树顶黄铜制的铃铛——它不再以恐怖的猎猎风啸，而用清脆可爱的铃声与众人一同欢笑。在宴会的人群中，黑魔和白魔一直站在彼此身边。

尾声在凌晨的月光中降临。尽兴作乐的人们互相挥手告别，预备从狂欢的喧嚣回归到朴素的宁静中。

在宴会自顾自地喧闹时，门外的雪又铺了一层。皑皑白雪吞没了皇都高塔冷硬的尖角与街上的人影，被酒海淹没理智的人们在雪地上踩下歪歪扭扭的脚印。黑魔为白魔紧了紧衣襟与围脖，又为他披上一件黑羊毛里衬红斗篷——自从他们慢慢变老以后，负责照顾伴侣的人就从白魔换成了黑魔。

被挡在门外的积雪还未被寒露压实，松软得像一片厚厚的白色面饼，鞋底刚踏在雪面上，就如流沙下落般陷进了棉花似的雪沼中。白魔拉住黑魔的手，看着他笨拙地把腿脚从雪堆里拔出来，却由于有些用力过猛而险些摔倒在雪地里。白魔毫不掩饰地放声大笑起来，笑声与漫天绒雪一同飘落在枝梢上。黑魔不服气，手一使劲儿，便把白魔拽翻在地上。躺进雪被里的白魔抱着同归于尽的决心，愤愤地伸出一只脚，把正打算上前扶他起来黑魔绊倒在地。这样不符合年龄的打闹持续了好几个回合，两个年岁不小的人又冻又热，在雪泥里烙下了幼稚的印记。

他们在忘忧骑士亭租了一个房间，换下了一身被雪水浸湿的衣裳，在壁炉前支起一个架子，把它们晾在火前。他们冲了一个热水澡，带着暖洋洋的身躯爬进了床褥。玻璃窗被温暖的雾珠蒙上一层罩纱，团团绿光被晕染成了一块块小小的翠玉湖泊，缠绕在钟塔身上的红彩灯蜿蜒而下，仿若一道璀璨的光河。最高大的冬青树顶上点缀着一颗涂满金色闪粉的星星，或许是穹顶上某个星体在这颗遥远星球上的化身。

白魔熄灭了床头的煤油灯，钻回到被窝里。他背对着月光，但眼睛依然闪闪发亮。他的手臂钻过黑魔身下的空隙，怜爱地卷上对方的腰背。黑魔吻吻他的额心，用手掌捂热他凉凉的耳朵。隔着掌心，他附在白魔的耳边，悄声说，我爱你，直到我们不得不合葬在一块小小的坟地里那天。白魔笑了，月光在他眉眼边浅浅的皱纹里栖息，他问黑魔，合葬完以后就不爱了吗？要找个新搭档啦？黑魔敲了敲白魔的脑袋，以示对他砸场行为的不满，他想了想，又说，我会一直爱你，如此，当我回归无光之海时，爱也将永恒流淌于以太的洪流之中，此后回归的一切灵魂，都将沐浴在爱中，直至重生之日再度来临。

古老的钟声回荡在辽阔的夜空里，记录着千百年时间的钟声里铭刻着最为隽永的时刻。

白魔轻轻吻过黑魔的唇。

他们还有千百个日夜来述说未来、死亡，和爱。


End file.
